


When two hearts collide

by SCandCMforever



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCandCMforever/pseuds/SCandCMforever
Summary: This is a story of love and heartbreak. Peter, Gene, Paul and Ace were happy as can be, with KISS on top of the music industry. They may of been happy in front of the fans, but backstage is a whole different story. Backstage, no one would even be able to tell that these were the same four guys that had a charisma onstage. Follow KISS's story through heart break and love.





	1. Don't know what you've got till it's gone

"Thank you all! Goodnight, New York, we love you!" Paul said to the crowd, putting on a smile. As soon as the lights dimmed, his smile faded and he let out a sigh. "Good show tonight, boys." 

"Hm." was Gene's response. Setting his bass down, he shook his head and walked off. "I guess it was okay." He called over his shoulder. 

Peter set his drum sticks and walked off, not saying a word. 

Ace patted Paul on the back. "We did great tonight." 

Paul shrugged and sat on the edge of the stage.

Ace walked backstage, already hearing a fight between Gene and Peter. 

"Maybe if you didn't have your dick so far up Ace's ass......" Peter's voice got lost in the noise of the equipment being moved.

"Excuse me but what did you just say?" Ace screamed at Peter, handing his guitar to a guitar tech.

Paul just sat on the stage, staring at the now empty venue. "I guess this is what it's come to, huh, Paul?" He asked himself.

"I guess so." said Gene, startling Paul. "Sorry. Mind if I join you?"

Paul pointed to the spot beside him.

Ace came out, slamming Peter's drumsticks down.

"Don't you break my sticks!"

"Don't accuse me of cheating on Gene!"

Ace and Peter walked off, arguing.

"Gene, I'm heading to the hotel."

Ace slapped Peter upside the head.

Peter slapped back.

Gene watched. "Morons. Paul and I are going to go to the hotel and shower apart."

Paul was waiting in the limo. He glanced out the window.

Peter slid in next to him. He put Paul in the middle of him and Gene, turning his back to Paul and talking to Ace, who had now gotten into the limo. 

At the hotel, Ace rushed to get their room keys. He tossed Gene one and kept the other.

"Where's mine and Peter's?" asked Paul.

"Oh, you see, Paul, it's Pete and I and you and Gene." said Ace. Going to his and Peter's room, he turned the shower on. 

"But I always room with Peter!"

"I don't know. We'll work it out tomorrow." Gene opened the door.

"I'm gonna shower."

Gene turned the t.v. on. 

"Your turn, Gene."

"Done already?"

"Yeah."

Gene showered quickly.

Paul was watching t.v. 

Gene offered to go get snacks.

"Bring back whatever."

Gene had to get a box.

Ace was coming down.

"Paul's upset."

"I'll talk to him, tomorrow."

Gene took the box up.

Paul looked through it.

Ace knocked. "Wanna go for pizza?"

"I do." said Paul.

"We'll pass."

"Come on!"

"Meet us in the lobby!" called Gene.

The four met up.

Peter had to make himself hold Paul's hand. 

Gene reluctantly held Ace's. "I know what you and Pete are doing."

"And that is?"

"Fucking."

"Wrong."

"Prove it, Ace."

Paul ran ahead to the pizza parlor. "Four."

Ace came in, with Gene.

Peter trailed in. 

Paul was already at the buffet.

Ace ran to the buffet table. He squealed.

"Yuck! Gene!"

"What, Paul?"

"I don't like this!"

"Stop it!" said Peter. 

"What am I doing?"

"Being a whiny brat!"

"Stop it." said Gene.

Ace and Peter started talking. They got closer.

Paul looked up as Ace pressed his lips to Peter's. His plate dropped. 

"Shit!"

"Peter had something on his face."

"Don't lie to me, Ace."

"Goodbye, Paul." said Peter.

Paul walked out the door.


	2. I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Peter are having second thoughts on this but what is done is done. Gene and Paul, on the other hand, are hurt by this, especially Paul. What will happen? Read and find out.

Gene looked at Ace and Peter and shook his head. "Wow, guys. That was not even cool." 

"He's gonna have to learn."

"Peter, he's in love with you! Can't you see that? And I love you, Ace!"

"Wow, Gene."

"Are we going out, Ace?"

"Yeah, hang on, Pete."

They walked off, leaving Gene standing there.

Gene shook his head and headed back to the hotel, mumbling about how bold that was. 

Meanwhile, Paul was in and Gene's hotel room, staring at a picture Peter and him took on their first date. Finally finding the courage, he hid it behind a picture of when the band first started and closed his wallet. "I'll move on." He told himself, knowing that would be hard, since he and Peter were at a strong point in their relationship. "It'll be hard but I'll move on." 

Ace and Peter were sitting at a bench, at the city park, watching the cars pass. They had left the pizza parlor, gone for ice cream and were now at the park. 

Peter looked at Ace and glanced back at the trees. He could still see the hurt in Paul's eyes. "Ace, did we do the right thing back there?"

"They would of found out sooner or later." came the guitarist's response. Ace, himself, was also having doubts about if they did the right thing or not. He wouldn't admit it, but he and Gene were going so swell either. 

During his walk, Gene had time to think. He knew Ace wasn't faithful to him. Hell knew that Gene wasn't faithful either. Gene loved women and sex way too much. Where ever he went, he had to get a woman or two. At least when he and Ace got together, he had the decency to tell Ace that he wasn't faithful. Now Ace and Peter couldn't even tell him and Paul that they were an item. 

Deciding that it wasn't worth dwelling over it, Gene decided to focus on the night traffic, instead. Arriving back at the hotel, he nodded to the clerk and headed up to his and Paul's room, room 410. Knocking, he heard feet shuffling across the carpet to the door. 

Paul opened the door, teary eyed and sniffling. Moving aside, he allowed Gene to come in and closed the door after the older male entered. "G....Gene, I'm gonna take a shower, o....okay?"

"Okay, Paul. Take a long one." said Gene, his voice stern but caring. "And Paul," he said, before the door closed, "wipe those tears away. Pete's not worth dwelling over." He turned to face his best friend.

"I'll try, Gene." was all Paul said, before closing the bathroom door. He let the shower run for a few minutes, before getting in and letting the water wash his tears away. After a while, he stepped out, feeling a bit better. Dressing, he stepped out, finding Gene watching some old horror movie. "Gene, it's yours whenever you want it." Getting no response, he went over and tapped Gene on the shoulder.

"I heard you, Paul. I just chose not to respond." Gene said, not even glancing up at the lead singer. 

"Please don't shut me out to, Gene. I need someone right now."

"Paul," Gene sighed, turning off the t.v.,"I know and understand that but," Gene paused, not really sure what he wanted to say next, "but-Scratch that, Paul. Look, after I shower, how about we watch movies until we head to bed?"

"Alright, but don't take too long." Paul said. He was just wanting this to all be a bad nightmare that he could wake up from, but he knew it wasn't. "I'll go get some popcorn from the vending machine and have it ready by the time you get done." Paul took the room key and headed down to the vending machine. What he wasn't expecting was Ace and Peter coming back so early. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused on getting the popcorn. 

Opening his eyes, Paul took a step towards the machine. He knew Peter was speaking to him but he wasn't listening. He had made a promise to himself to get over Peter and planned on sticking to it. Reaching the machine, he got the popcorn. 

Peter spun Paul around. "I was talking to you, Paul."

"Oh, you were? I'm sorry." Paul said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." He shoved past Peter and Ace and climbed the stairs. "BY the way, guys, we leave at 8, tomorrow morning."


	3. You give love a bad name

Peter and Ace headed straight to their room. 

Gene talked to the manager. 

"I'll do what I can, Mr. Simmons."

Gene went up, not really satisfied with that answer. He got Paul and knocked on Ace and Peter's door.

Peter opened. "Gene, what the fuck do you want?"

Gene walked right in. "Peter, Ace, Paul sit."

"Gene, I don't want to do this." 

"Sit."

"What exactly did you barge in for?" said Ace.

Gene started rambling. 

"Hold on, Gene." said Peter, standing up. "What gives you the right to scream at Ace and I for breaking Paul's heart?"

"Because, Peter, he's my best friend and best friends stand up for each other." 

"Well, Ace is my best friend and he asked me to get with him."

"Ace, is this true?"

"Paul, I was wasted!"

"What kind of excuse is that?" asked Gene. 

"You're not faithful to me!"

Paul walked out. 

"This is not finished." said Gene, following. Closing the door behind him, he walked back to his and Paul's room. Inside Ace and Peter's room, Peter shook his head. "What gives Gene the right to barge in here and start questioning us like he's not guilty?!" Peter was fuming at this point. "Pete, calm down." said Ace, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. He looked his best friend in the eyes and shook his head. "Look, Peter, let them cool off and we'll talk about this over breakfast tomorrow. Okay?" "Alright, Ace, if you say so." Peter really didn't believe Ace but decided not to press the matter anymore until the next morning.


	4. Every time I look at you

The next morning at breakfast, Peter and Ace sat across from Gene and Paul.

"Guys," Ace stated, "we need to talk about this." He looked at the bassist. "Gene, I love you, but I also love Peter." He turned his gaze to the lead singer. "Paul, I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry." 

It was Peter's turn to speak. He looked Paul straight in the eyes. "Paul, I want to be honest with you. Ace and I have been together for a little over a month now. I tried keeping it a secret but my hormones got the better of me, last night and I let the fact slip out." He took a breath. "I wouldn't go back and change it, because now that you've seen it, maybe you'll grow up and realize what it takes to be a real lover in, not only the bedroom, but to a woman." He turned away from Paul, who was shocked and looked at Gene. "And you had NO right to barge into our room and start yelling at Ace and I, when you're not even faithful to Ace. Next time you scream at me, I'll cut your tongue out."

Gene narrowed his eyes at Peter. "Is that a threat? Because if it is, I can snap my fingers and you can be out of the band, just like that." Gene stood up and put his hands on the table.

Peter stood up, narrowing his eyes at Gene. He went to say something but chose not to. 

Ace stood up, and threw his fork down. "I'll eat elsewhere, then." He headed up to his and Peter's room, slamming the door shut loudly.

Peter headed the opposite way. He headed straight to a bar, wanting to drown out his anger. After a while, he threw the beer bottle down in the parking lot, completely wasted. 

Ace was on his 6th menthol cigarette, when he felt a hand pull him into the tour bus.

Peter was also on the bus passed out on the couch.

Gene dropped Ace on the bed and locked the bedroom door. 

A few hours later.

Peter opened his eyes and groaned, seeing the bright lights. "Fuck, where am I at?" Sitting up, he found himself on the tour bus couch. "Fuck, what hit me? A god damned fucking dump truck?"

Paul appeared, with a glass of water. "I brought you a pain killer if you want it." He set it down on the table and turned around.

Peter, quickly, took the pill followed by the water. 

Paul glanced at Peter's back, with tears in his eyes. As soon as the driver called a 15 minute break, he hurried off. Walking into a gas station, he pulled his purple jacket tighter and kept his head down. 

"I'm sorry but we don't serve long haired freaks here." called a rough voice. 

"I just want a snack."

"Well, get it elsewhere!" 

"Just one?"

"Look, freak, he said get." said another man, coming up. "Now get out or we'll have to make you." He pulled a switchblade out on Paul.

"Now, gentlemen, is that anyway to treat a customer?"

"B....but officer!" stammered the first male.

"You let the young man get what he wants."

"But sir!"

"You're lucky I am off duty today and tomorrow, since both of you have warrants out. Now, don't make me say it a third time, let the young man get what he wants."

"It's fine, officer, I'll go elsewhere." Paul said, wiping his eyes of the tears that formed. He glanced up, his white make-up showing.

"See officer, we told you he was a freak!"

Gene opened the door, about to scream at Paul to come on, until he saw the situation.

"Another freak."

Gene's head snapped towards the man, eyes narrowing, behind his demon make-up. "We're rock musicians. Very pissed off rock musicians. So serve us and we'll be on our way." He growled, voice dropping an octave lower, than normal. "Unless you want to make us late, I advise you to let us get our snacks and hit the road." He smiled, letting some blood drip out of his mouth.

"Just get it and get out!" The owner cried. 

As soon as Paul and Gene were back on the bus, Peter met them, with a cold stare.

Gene matched Peter's stare with one of his own. He shoved past the drummer.


	5. Sure know something

At the concert venue.

Paul was in his dressing room, applying the last bit of white make-up. "Just another show, Paul." Next, he applied his black star. Lastly, he puckered his lips to apply his cherry red lipstick, that he knew the ladies loved so much. Standing up, he adjusted his costume and headed out into the hallway. Hearing the other three fighting, he headed to the stage.

"Ready for tonight, Stanley?" asked their manager. 

Paul just nodded. "Of course. Can't say the thing about the other three, though." He rolled his eyes at the last part. 

"Just go out there and do your best." Their manager replied. 

Gene came storming out of the dressing room and kicked the door shut. "Let's just do this damned show." 

"Gene, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But Gene!"

"I said don't worry about it." Gene spun around. "Okay." He stalked to the stage.

Soon Ace came out, guitar in hand. 

Peter was the last to come out. He hurried to the stage and slid behind his drums. 

As soon as the curtain raised, Gene started Detroit Rock City. Wiggling his tongue to a girl in the audience, he could feel Ace's eyes on him. 

Ace saw what Gene was doing and sent him a nasty glare. He glanced away, whenever he saw Gene returning the favor, though. As soon as he heard Paul start with the lyrics, he ever so slightly turned his head to look at Peter. 

Peter sent Ace a small smile. He faced the center again. 

Gene could tell Paul wasn't pouring everything he had into the concert. After the lights dimmed, he put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I noticed you weren't really happy tonight, just walking through the motions. Look, get over Peter."

"I'm trying, Gene! It's just hard."

"Honestly Paul," Gene glanced around before continuing, "do you think Peter and Ace can last much longer? I mean, the first years, it was real there. No drugs, no alcohol, just talent. Since we've gotten big, the alcohol and drugs have flowed in, as much as the groupies." He smiled at the mention of the word groupies. "I feel like we're the only two putting everything into the band and Ace and Peter just show up." By the look on Paul's face, he could tell his best friend felt the same way. "Now that we're on the same page, let's catch up to the other two."


	6. I'm all out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confesses to Paul that he doesn't love him anymore and that his youngest bandmate needs to get over it. How does Paul react and what does Gene do when he finds out?

Ace and Peter were in the limo, waiting on Paul and Gene to arrive. They quit touching when Gene slid in.

Paul followed right behind Gene, and closed the door. He, for once, accepted the silence in the vehicle, which gave him time to think. He thought about what Gene had said, and realized that maybe Gene did have a point. Part of him believed Gene and the other half didn't want to. He knew the four of them had something special, but how long could it last? Nothing's meant to be _**forever.**_

Peter looked at Paul and back to Ace. He loved Ace! He had fallen hard for his best friend and fallen out of love with his lead singer. Did he still have feelings for Paul? He wasn't sure on that yet, but one thing he did know for sure; Ace was more experienced and Peter liked that. Ace was willing to do more things, that Paul wasn't. Ace looked at Gene and glanced at Peter. His eyes darted to the window, but stopped at Paul, who was staring out the window. Slipping his hand into Peter's, he felt a squeeze.

Gene cleared his throat.

At the hotel. Paul headed up to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I need two room keys, please." Tossing Ace one, he headed up to his room.

Gene gave Peter the nastiest glare he could muster and followed his best friend up to the rooms. Once his hand was on the door handle though, he stopped because he thought he heard sobbing coming from inside the room. "Paul?"

Peter shoved his way past Gene and into the room. "You're rooming with Ace, _Simmons_." He spat, before closing the door. Tossing his suitcase down, he rolled his eyes at the sight before him. "Suck it up and move on, crybaby."

Paul looked up at Peter before wiping his eyes. His mouth opened but closed real quick. He wanted to tell Peter that he still loved him, but what good would that do? "Pete, I......." He stopped short, seeing Peter's drunken craze. "Damn it, Peter, I **still** love you!" He blurted out.

Peter snapped out of it, seeing Paul's hurt seeping through. Had he really fucked this up to the point where all he saw was hurt? "Paul, I......" He sucked it up. "I love Ace, point blank. Do I still love you? I'm honestly not sure about that. You see," he paused, "Ace and I are closer than you and me." He said all he needed to in that one sentence. "I'm sorry, Paul, but I fell out of love with you and into love with Ace." 

Paul couldn't take anymore. He had poured his heart to Peter only to get hurt in return. "I......I never know what I saw in you! All you are......You're a...."

"A what? Finish your sentence."

"You're a damned heart breaker!" Paul shouted. Running out of the room, he kept running as far as he could. Even when he couldn't feel his legs, he kept running, until finally he couldn't run anymore. "Heart breaker. I'm so sorry I ever loved you."

Meanwhile, back in the hotel, Gene had Peter against the wall by his shirt. "You did WHAT?! Do you realize how much pain that cost him!?"

Peter pulled himself out of Gene's grasp and slammed the bassist against the wall. "I. Do. Not. Care." He hissed. "He can get over the pain." Peter's brown eyes were hate filled at this moment. "I am out of love with Paul, Gene." Releasing his bandmate, he pointed to the door. "Out."

"Don't think this is over." replied Gene. Grabbing his coat, he headed out into the night to look for Paul.


	7. Move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finally stands up to Peter.

Gene trudged through the streets of New York, just to look for Paul. He asked if anyone had seen a face painted rock star run through there, anywhere. Most of the time, he was told no and shrugged off. Finally spotting Paul, he ran over. "Paul!" He wrapped his arms around his best friend pulling him into a tight hug. "Paul, come on. Just cry it out." 

"G.....Gene, wh.....why does it hurt s....so bad? What did I do wrong?" the singer looked at the bassist. "Tell me."

"I can't really answer the first question. As to the second, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes, it takes years for someone to find their true love, Paul. It'll take time. Your heart will mend over time." Gene pulled out of the hug. "As much as it hurts, you must push forward and brave the pain." 

"Alright, Gene. I'll try." Paul wasn't really convinced that it wasn't his fault, but he decided not to press the issue. He followed Gene back to the hotel, but lost himself in thought. He hadn't failed to notice that Peter wasn't committed 100% like the other three. He had started to notice that Ace was lacking, slowly but surely. On his walk back, he had time to process what Gene and Peter had told him. If Peter was going to play that way, then by god, so would Paul. 

As they entered the hotel, Peter was down in the lobby, with Ace. They were sharing touches as they looked over the choices in the vending machine. Ace spotted Gene and whispered to Peter, who eyeballed the bassist.

As much as Paul saw Gene wanting to say something, he pushed him forward. "No, Gene. We'll only stoop to their level if we do that." He whispered, a bit harsh in Gene's right ear.

"Paul, where'd that tone come from?" Gene was a bit shocked by his best friend's tone. 

"Please, Gene. I'm tired of the fighting." Paul let out a sigh. He heard Ace's cackling behind him. 

Ace's cackling ceased as they approached Gene and Paul.

"No, keep the damned laughter going." said Paul, looking straight at Peter. 

"Woah, Paul! Where'd this attitude come from?"

"Well, Peter, it takes two tango, but only ONE to harden a person." Paul spat, putting emphasize on the word one. "Don't stop the sexual love crap around Gene and I because we already know." Flipping his curls over his shoulder, he walked off into his and Peter's room. 

Gene had been trying to hold a smile in. "Well, then."


	8. It's my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Paul have a brief talk in the hallway.

Peter rejected Ace's offer to shower together, giving the guitarist a smile. "Not tonight." He thought about Paul. Honestly, he thought he was over the lead singer, but it seemed that he wasn't. At least, not fully. Leaving Ace a note, he headed over to Paul and Gene's room.

Gene was out with a girl, so Paul was in there alone. He was about to close the door, when he felt lips crash against his.

Peter kicked the door shut, hearing it lock. Pulling away, he felt a hand slap his cheek.

"Out, Peter! We're no longer an item." Paul shoved the drummer onto the floor. He landed right on top of Peter, when Peter pulled him down. 

"Really?" Peter raised an eyebrow. He rolled over, knocking the wind out of Paul. "Are you sure about that?" Pinning Paul's arms over his head, he touched his nose to the singer's. 

"I'm sure. J...Just go."

Peter rolled off, just as Ace's shower ended. He went back and crumbled the note up. Waiting in bed for the guitarist, he entertained himself with the chocolates in the room. 

Ace climbed into the bed, with only his pants on. He gave Peter a quick kiss before slipping under the covers and falling asleep. 

Peter laid in bed, thinking. He had pulled an idiotic move, coming onto Paul like that. Oh well, he'd have to live with that and get a better grip of his feelings. He was with Ace and nothing was going to change that. But was this what he really wanted or was he just telling himself this? Earlier, his stunt with Paul...it had to of meant something, right? Glancing at the guitarist's sleeping form, he placed a quick peck on the cheek and headed out into the hallway, where he found Paul.

"Peter, I......." He was cut off, by Peter putting a finger to his lips. 

"Sh, Paul. It's over." whispered Peter. "It's in the past. Let's move on."

Paul reached over and slapped Peter hard. "I. Am. Not. A. Toy. I am a human being with feelings." He narrowed his eyes at the older drummer. "You may be older than me, but you do NOT control me or my life! DO I make myself clear?" He snapped. 

Peter, being shocked, didn't know how to react. He just nodded.

"Good. Next time you pull a stunt like that-"

"I got it because there won't be a next time." Peter hissed. 

"Good. Go back to Ace and quit messing with me."


	9. Chapter 9

After his and Paul's meeting, Peter cuddled with Ace and fell asleep. Just as he was deep in a dream, Ace was shaking him awake.

"Pete, come on! The bus pulls out in 2 hours!" 

"Alright! I'm up." he mumbled. "God!" Forcing his body out of bed, he drug himself to the shower and turned the water on. He could hear Paul singing in the room across the hall, followed by the sound of Gene's bellowing. "My god."

In Paul's room, Gene was yelling for Paul to be quiet. "It's too god damned early to be singing!"

"Oh, Gene, you're just being a grouch." Paul smirked. "Besides, I happen to like my singing voice."

"I am not being a grouch! You're just being a pain in my ass right now." 

"Awwww. That's what best friends are for." replied the lead male.

"Best friends can be a pain, sometimes!" grumbled the bassist as he got packed. Seeing the smirk on his best friend's face, he threw a pillow at him.


	10. Rock Bottom

On the road, Ace and Peter were sitting on the couch together, cuddled under Peter's blanket. They were whispering hushed nothings to each other and sharing kisses.

Gene noticed, but didn't say a word. His eyes darted to Paul, who had his eyes glued to the window.

Paul wasn't really even interested with the scenery out the window. He was just looking out the window for the fact that Ace and Peter were touching and acting all sexual. Catching a kiss out of the corner of his eye, he faced his best friend and sent him a look.

Gene cleared his throat, loudly. If he noticed Peter's glare, he made no move to act on it.

* * *

In the dressing room, Peter decided to confront Gene about the stunt on the tour bus. Going over to the bassist's chair, he spun him around. "What do **you** think that you are doing, breaking Ace and I apart?"

"Well, **you and Ace** are the reason that **Paul and I** were left hurt and have to pick up the pieces of damage that **you left the band in**!" snarled the bassist, eyes narrowing towards the older drummer. "And _you_ ," he looked at Ace, a cold stare present in his eyes, "stay out of this."

"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me to stay out of this, Gene? I'm part of the band, as well as Peter."

"Then **GOD DAMN** act like it!" screamed Gene, loudly. "You and Peter both let drugs and alcohol control your lives and your playing skills! If you want to stay in KISS, then loose the booze and drugs." He hissed. "Otherwise, get out." With that last bit, he turned around the finish his make-up. 

* * *

Paul had heard the whole conversation. He was on the last bit of the star when he heard Gene's voice raise. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he added the red lipstick which completed his costume. Heading into the hallway, he could hear the fans for the meet and greet getting restless. 

The door slammed opened behind him, causing Paul to jump. He turned around to see Peter there, his make-up looking barely decent, but presentable to say the least.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the lead singer and shoved his way past towards the crowd of awaiting fans.

"Peter, wait." called Paul. "Can we talk?"

" _Not now_ , Paul." spat Peter.

* * *

During the meet and greet, Gene kept spotting the glances Peter sent his way. He ignored him and smiled at the crowd of fans, waiting to meet the four rock stars. "Hello, everyone. I hope the trip here was pleasant." He wagged his tongue at a young red head in the crowd. 

"Aphm!" Paul cleared his throat, while sending the bassist a silent 'watch it.'

"And we hope that your concert experience will be as well." said Ace, adding onto what Gene had said.


	11. No apologies

The ride back to the hotel, after the concert, was silent, minus the sound of Paul's occasional humming. 

"Stop the damned noise!" snapped Ace, having enough of it. 

Paul looked at the lead guitarist with an evil look in his eyes. "Shut your fucking mouth, boyfriend stealer. I am sick of you and Peter acting like nothing ever happened! Well, believe me when I say it did!" 

"Paul-"

"Let me finish!" snapped the lead singer. "You and Peter may not care but at least act like you do! What you and Peter did, it.......it........it didn't turn out well for everybody. So when I say I'm suffering from a damned broken heart, I mean it. Not all of us are whores, like you, Gene and Peter. I happen to have feelings. So next time you think about breaking someone's heart, Peter, think with your head not your-"

SLAP.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the limo.

Peter drew his hand back away from Paul. 

Instead of crying, Paul shocked everyone by slapping back. "Do not slap me again." Turning to the driver, he remained silent.

"Did he just fucking slap me?"

"Yeah and you deserved every bit of it." said Gene.

Peter slapped Gene.

"Stop the car." said Ace.

Gene and Peter got out on the sidewalk and started fighting.

"Now, you tell me," said Ace, "why you slapped Peter?"

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"I heard every word but it's over and done."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, well, Peter came on to me." said Paul.

"And Ace came onto me."

"You did?" said Peter.

"Yeah, you're not the only one I'm fucking."

Paul paid the driver and told him to dump their things and go home.

"Whores." said Ace to Gene and Peter.

Paul grabbed his bag and walked to the hotel. "Single. The three idiots outside can get their own."

"Yes, Mr. Stanley." 

Gene followed. "3 singles." He got in the elevator before it closed. "I have my own room."

"Good."

No one spoke to each other in the elevator.

Paul exited first, shoving past Peter and Ace. He headed to his room, which was at the far end of the hall, away from the other three. As soon as he opened the door, he heard the sound of arguing coming from the elevator. 

Gene stormed out of the elevator and over to the stair case. "I'll walk the rest of the way, then listen to you two fight and bicker!" He slung his suitcase up the stairs and around the corner. "Always fighting about something!" the bassist mumbled under his breath. Sighing, he fumbled for the key in his pocket. As his fingers wrapped around the cool metal, he pulled it out and slid it into the lock, causing the door to open. 

Peter was the third to leave the elevator, leaving Ace in the silence. He hurried to his room and locked the door as soon as he got inside. Stepping into the hot shower, he closed his eyes until he heard a loud bang on the other side of the wall. "What now?"

"Sorry." said Gene. "I fell."

"Well, quit."

"Fuck off, Peter!"

"Both of you, stop this!" said Ace.

"He fucking scared me!" said Peter.

"You just wanna fight."

That earned a slap.

Paul came out of his room with an ice bucket.

"Come here, Paul." said Ace.

"No."

"I said come here."

Gene locked his door. "GOOD NIGHT!" he bellowed.

Paul clonked both Ace and Peter with the full ice bucket. "Shut up. I'm not gonna apologize for what I said, because it's the truth."


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Peter have a heartful talk.

"Listen here, you overrated lead singer." snapped Peter, pressing Paul against the wall. "I have had enough of your shit! You see, Paulie, maybe I broke your heart on purpose. Maybe I broke your heart because you deserved to have it broken. Maybe I broke it, just because. Either way, I am sick of your shit, Gene's shit and most of all I'm sick of our damned relationship!" 

"What did I ever do wrong?" Paul asked, in a soft voice, all his anger dying away at the harsh words that escaped Peter's mouth. "I never did any fucking thing to you!" He screamed, voice echoing. "Maybe I am sick of you! I have been nothing but faithful and you had to blow all that away! Do you want to know why, Peter? Well, do you?" The brown eyed singer stared the drummer straight in the eyes. 

"Yeah, tell me." 

"You blew it away because you're scared of being seen with me. You're scared because of what it'll do to you and your pride. You're just plain scared!" Paul knew he had hit a nerve when Peter loosened his grip on him. 

Peter looked at Paul and went to raise his hand, but thought against it. He was having mixed emotions right now, but deep down he knew that Paul was right. He didn't want his image to be ruined because of the one man that had stole his heart. The one man that had took his love and never did anything wrong or to hurt Peter. The one man that he loved being with after the show, but his pride got in the way and he pushed Paul away. All those memories were now hitting him like a car being hit by a train.

Paul shoved Peter back, before the drummer got his grip back. "We are done, because of you!" Paul was trying not to have tears slip down his cheeks, but it seemed like he was failing. "What I'm saying is......................we're done, Peter. This is goodbye." 

Peter watched Paul's retreating figure. He felt his heart drop a million 1 pound weights. He had fucked up beyond the point of fucking up. 

Paul wiped his tears as he walked away. He would work with Peter and be civil, but he knew it couldn't be the same between them.


	13. X-ray eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ace have a talk in the hotel room, which turns nasty.

Peter headed back to the hotel room, lost in thought. He had seen Paul's eyes right before the lead singer walked off and all he saw was pain and suffering. That shouldn't matter, because he knew what Gene and Paul kept talking about. He wasn't stupid. He knew they wanted him out of the band. What he didn't know is how much longer it would take before it happened. As he reached the hotel room, he was met with Gene,standing outside the door. "Move, Gene."

"If you're looking for Ace, he's not in there." replied Gene, not moving. "He's out whoring around on you, Peter."

"And? Now let me in my room so I can go to bed."

Gene let out a sigh but moved away from the door. He moved a couple feet before turning around and looking Peter in the eyes. "You know, it didn't have to end this way."

Peter went to say something to the bassist, but found Gene had already entered his hotel room. What he didn't expect was for Ace to barge in a few minutes later, completely sober. "Ace?"

Ace looked at Peter and let out a smile. "Hey, Pete!"

"Gene told me-"

"That I was out whoring around? Yeah well, I wasn't." Ace snapped.

"Ace, hey, calm down. I never said I believed Gene, now did I?" Peter said, placing a hand on the guitarist's shoulder.

"Your eyes say otherwise." Ace replied, looking down at the drummer. "Do you really think I was whoring around on you, Peter?"

"A....Ace, no! What are you talking about?"

"You believe Gene! Well, you know what? We're done!" Ace screamed, slamming the door on the way out. "We are through!"


	14. Turn on the night

Gene heard the screaming and rolled his eyes. He had expected this sort of thing to happen. He knew that he might of been partially to blame for it, but he had warned both Ace and Peter many times to avoid playing with each other's hearts. He had also warned Peter about playing with Paul's heart. Of course, he knew, the drummer was hard headed just like the lead guitarist.

Paul had also heard the screaming and started laughing. "They both got what they deserved."

"Paul, that's kind of mean."

"I don't care."

"Yes, Paul, you really do. In fact, I bet if Peter asked, you'd go back to him right now." Gene earned a slap across the face.

"You'd take Ace back, too."

"Ace was nothing to me." lied Gene.

"You fucking liar!" screamed Ace, yanking Gene into the hall.

"Sh, Ace."

Peter came over and punched Gene and slapped Ace.

Paul ran over to Gene. "You hurt Gene!" He slapped Ace and Peter.

Peter grabbed his arms and held them behind him.

"Gene, he's hurting me!"

"Let go, Peter." said Ace.

Peter shoved Paul into Ace and walked off.

Gene tackled Peter to the ground.

"Don't do that again." said Ace. "He's a young kid with a broken heart."

"Not my fault he's not a man."

Gene and Peter started having a fight on the floor.

Ace joined as punches flew.

"STOP!" yelled Paul.

Gene got up from the floor. "Peter, you're my band mate but that was really uncalled for. Ace, I feel the same about you."

Peter stormed off after giving Gene the middle finger. 

Ace ran after Paul. 

"Stay away!"

"Calm down and listen to me. Please."

Ace pulled up a chair. "Listen to me."

"Fine."

Ace started talking. "I do not love Peter like I love Gene."

"How so?"

"Gene took my heart, Peter's just good in bed. Don't you know that, Paulie?"

"No, Ace."

Peter stormed by.

"Peter, wait."

"Go straight to hell, Ace. I know what you think about me."

"If this is love, I want nothing to do with it." said Paul. 

Gene got Paul out of the room before Ace and Peter went around again. "Come on."

The sound of glass breaking was heard. 

"My god, another hotel we're gonna have to pay for." sighed Gene.

"Why don't we just go our separate ways?"

"None of us want to. Like it or not this is KISS."

"I hate it, Gene."

"I know, Paul. Tomorrow we head out onto the road."

"If they survive the night." muttered Paul. 

"I know. I'll get them to settle down." Gene disappeared down the hall. By the time he got back, Paul was half asleep.


	15. I (believe in me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene comes to terms that Ace and Peter are getting to violent to keep in the band any more. He knows that he and Paul will have to keep it going no matter what.

Gene let put a sigh as he covered the leading male up. "Good night Paul." He tossed the empty water bottle into the trash and opened a fresh one. This time he took a long drink. 

Both Ace and Peter were going down a path where the bassist and singer couldn't dig them out of. They had took their fame and drunk it away every night of every week. 

Frankly, Gene didn't know what to do anymore. He knew this band was just going to go to waste if something didn't happen soon.

"Gene, why are you still up?" asked a sleepy Paul. The lead singer rubbed his eyes.

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep, Paul." Gene ran a hand through his hair. Shutting the light off, he laid in bed, thinking. He knew that him and Paul would keep fighting.


End file.
